In the present day, business transactions are recorded as an exchange of information between two or more parties. The information is generated by the sender and can come to the receiver via a variety of means, e.g. via a paper document, an electronic document, etc. Within a business transaction, it is implicitly assumed that both parties have some information about the document content and the type of transaction.
Many times, the receiving party has to validate the content of the received document by comparing the document's content with its view of the transaction. This, for example, can be achieved by a human reading the document and comparing the document content to corresponding content already in the recipient's possession. However, the layout and the forms of documents differ vastly between senders and are loosely structured, making the automatic extraction and recognition of the relevant information very challenging and inaccurate. Moreover, such manual review is both time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a current need for an improved method of automatic business transaction document validation.